Historia del niño
by Reveire
Summary: El niño posee amor a la literatura, a la violencia y a las mujeres. Las mujeres solo quieren verlo muerto entre sus dientes. [AU].


**Renuncia:** Todo a **Sui Ishida.**

 **Parejas:** leve Eto/Ken/Rize.

 **Notas:** AU sin sentido donde son todos niños y humanos. No tiene sentido, sólo que hace mucho que quiero escribir horror. ¡Espero que se disfrute, de igual manera!

* * *

 **Historia del niño**

* * *

Ken no era un hijo del cual estar orgulloso. Se lastimaba todo el tiempo, lloraba por cosas ficticias y tenía un amor estúpido e irreal a las cosas ideales. A nadie le sorprendía que él anduviera siempre solo, con los deditos entrelazados como el niño de infancia nefelibata que él era. Amaba los libros polvorientos, y también a su madre; la única mujer a la que le escribía poemas de pobre lenguaje.

Se perdía entre los árboles del inmenso jardín en los veranos secos, y corría siempre hacia su madre, espantado, pues descubrió una garra tibia entre los escombros de basura en el fondo del cobertizo abandonado que susurraba clishclish crack crack. Esos eran sus principales miedos; y prefería que mamá le golpeara una y otra vez clapclap clap pumpum y luego lo encerrara en el armario como castigo, a tener que soportar juguetear por el jardín mientras una sombra sin sol se enamoraba de él.

Ken no era un hijo del cual estar orgulloso. No tenía amigos ni nadie quien lo amara a pesar de su mediocridad, y encontraba nuevas cosas a las que temerle cada noche. Una de ellas fue su primer amor, Rize-san, una niña que disfrutaba de jugar por los matorrales desiertos donde aparecían cadáveres grisáceos y animales degollados. Ella también amaba leer, y le gustaba reírse de todo lo miserable, por lo que también le gustaba Kaneki-kun, el pequeño niño que la seguía y no sabía si la amaba a ella o a su madre.

Rize-san tenía los vestiditos impecables a pesar de la sangre que nadie conocía, y sus ojitos que pestañeaban exageradamente para enamorarlo más y sus labios finos que cantaban glupglupglup como si comiera siempre. Ahora Ken ya no molestaba tanto a mamá y por lo tanto ya se olvidaba de la oscuridad acogedora del armario, pues Rize-san lo deleitaba con los misterios del romance estúpido y de los juegos inocentes en los matorrales y las arboledas más allá de la ciudad. La infancia les era bonita, muy hermosa. Sólo una vez Ken volvió a dudar de la inmensidad de su cariño, cuando Rize-san le mostró su amor por la comida, y las manchas de sangre ajena que coleccionaba en la corteza de los árboles y entre sus uñas rotas que rompían crushcrushcrush almendras.

Ken se asustaba cuando pensaba en cuánto la odiaba y la amaba, al igual que hacia su madre. Días después de presenciar la pintura fantasmal que dibujó Rize-san (los ojos rojos entre la hierba, que se dibujaban en rojorojorojo y su vestidito lila seguía impecable), Ken ya no quería salir de casa ni estar con mamá (recordó entonces lo que era vivir sin amor) así que se pasaba las tardes verano seco y espantoso en el jardín, solito. Entonces el monstruo hermoso de los árboles le dijo, riendo:

–Tus padres fallaron al criarte.

El monstro tenía formas y miedos, se llamaba Eto y gustaba escribir en la tierra versos sacados de fábulas viejas. Ken la conoció un día en la calle desierta e ignoró, niño miserable, los ojos llenos de amor de ella. No era como Rize-san ni mamá, pues llevaba las ropas desarregladas y el cabello enmarañado, y tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para odiar y destruir. Ken ignoraba sus letras mágicas y su capacidad de transformarse en todo lo que él amaba; hasta que un día la encontró correteando por entre los matorrales junto con Rize-san. Las dos se transformaron entonces en las dueñas de sus pesadillas y letras ficticias que escribían rezos para que el verano cesara, y llegara el cruel invierno que nada producía sobre él y sus heridas.

Ken no era un hijo del cual estar orgulloso. Pero era amado por dos niñas bonitas, que lo invitaban a jugar aunque él no comprendía. Y correteaban entre los árboles y los campos mientras Rize-san devoraba cada vez más: manzanas y cerezas de los árboles con sus frutas que encontraba en la tierra (y sin que nadie viera a veces luego de las tormentas tomaba los cadáveres de las avecillas recién caídas y por sus propios labios de niña fina podían asomarse las plumitas jajajajaja); y mientras Eto iba con sus faldas rotas en la tarde turbia y declaraba en su silencio que su sueño era ser escritora (y ser amada) y degollar a lectores con sus poemas mojados (y ser amada). Ken temía, pero amaba los relatos fantásticos que Eto escribía y de verdad, de verdad que Rize-san era muy bonita, le gustaba mucho verla. A veces él se quedaba desde atrás observándolas mientras ellas le ignoraban, y el cielo rugía su calma azul con sus nubes inmensas en el campo abierto, y Ken lloriqueaba porque sus heridas rechinaban crackcrackcrackcrack como huesos rompiéndose.

Se pasó la infancia entre temores poéticos y amores mentirosos. Besó en un atardecer, tímido miserable, a Rize-san en sus labios manchados de tierra y pieles deliciosas. Ella no lo amaba, pues era la única niña a la que no le interesaba amar, pero disfrutó los roces de Kaneki-kun porque se le tornaban dulces como el petricor en la arboleda con sus pájaros muertos contra la corteza. El amor tampoco era bello porque Eto miraba con ojos celosos, pero sabios como siempre; y mamá trabajaba muy duro y lo castigaba. Fue entonces cuando los patios traseros se nublaban con sus árboles resecos que extrañaban a los otoños y Ken vivía entre amores a las letras y a las bellezas inhumanas.

Pero Ken no era un hijo del cual estar orgulloso, y mamá estaba cansada porque trabaja mucho y las tardes silenciosas de la casa se llenaban con sus gritos y con los lloriqueos espantosos de Ken: «Mami , mami, haces cricricricri con tus uñas largas contra mi cara y pumpumpum contra mis huesos. Para, por favor, para, ya está comenzando a doler». Más tarde Ken comienza a temerle también a los cuchillos de cocina, que acaban tirados en el cobertizo del jardín. Pero amaba a las mujeres, de todos modos, pues el niño adoraba los libros, los labios y la amabilidad imaginaria.

Así que Ken se pasó los últimos tramos del verano encerrado y preguntándose qué sería de Eto y Rize-san que ya no lo tenían como "compañero de juegos". Pero mamá lo había castigado así que no había problema jajajaja. Como todo el mundo, ignoró el cuerpecito trémulo y seco de Rize-san que apareció enredado en el césped, con las seis puñaladas en su pecho y su garganta que arruinaba su vestido impecable (a nadie le importaba que Eto lanzara preguntas constantemente). Pero Ken aún extrañaba la boca inmensa glupglupglup de Rize-san, y creció entre funerales y ausencias ajenas.

Ahora Eto es más bella y con el cuerpo pálido, con el amor más sabio y en prosa hacia Ken, que nada sabe sobre la vida más que leer. Él sueña incluso ahora, con la infancia ya olvidada, con mamá y con los ojitos brillantes de Rize-san, y a veces desea que fuera ella la sombra espantosa del patio con sus árboles podados y sin los escombros. Ignora el amor eterno que Eto le tiene, pues los ojos de él son más crueles y secos y vive en un constante sueño, odiando a las mujeres y a las letras y a las tragedias. (A veces se imagina que es un monstruo albino de ojos rojos y que devora crackcrack crickcrick en los callejones de cemento y hierba).

Por supuesto que Eto es más sabia y ha amado más que nadie. Se limpia las manos, tarareando, mientras se acuerda de la imagen borrosa del pequeño cadáver de Rize Kamishiro años atrás, contra la luz del sol, y los grillos bebiéndose su sangre de agua dulce. Invita a una noche romántica a Ken, con el horror usado de maquillaje, suspirando de amor ante sus ojos indiferentes y que, ignorantes, creen haber visto el infierno. Acepta sin memorias ni razones la petición de ella, volviendo a ignorar el brillo de sus ojos que vagamente le recuerdan a la sombra sin sol del jardín mientras que mamá lo golpeaba dentro de la casa, en su más tierna infancia.

.

Evidentemente, Ken acudió a su cita y nunca más volvió a saberse de él.

.

.


End file.
